plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Damage per shot
Damage per shot (often shortened to DPS) is used officially in every game of the main ''Plants vs. Zombies'' series to express the damage plants deal and the amount of health zombies have. Explanation Damage per shot is the basic measurement of damage in Plants vs. Zombies, Plants vs. Zombies 2 and Plants vs. Zombies Online. A pea deals 20 damage per shot, while each bite from a zombie (the damage counted by each second the zombie attacks) deals 100 damage per shot. Some projectiles from plants can do more than just 20 DPS, and can do up to about 80 DPS, such as Cabbage-pult, Melon-pult, and peas ignited by a Torchwood. The projectile with the most damage output is Citron's charged plasma ball created during its Plant Food effect, dealing about up to 4000 DPS (at level 10). Instant kills deal a heavy amount of damage, most dealing about 1800 DPS except for Primal Potato Mine, which deals 2400 DPS. However, in ZomBotany 2, a full-health Tall-nut Zombie can be killed by a corn cob, Cherry Bomb, Jalapeno or Doom-shroom, even though Tall-nut Zombies have 2400 health. A single Potato Mine or Squash cannot kill a full-health Tall-nut Zombie, despite dealing the same damage as the aforementioned explosive plants. Chompers deal 40 DPS (200 in the sequel) to any zombie it cannot devour. Likewise, Grimroses do 600 DPS to any zombie they cannot kill. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies Pea.png|Peas deal 20 damage per shot ProjectileSnowPea.png|Frozen peas deal 20 damage per shot and slow down hit zombies FirePea.png|Fire peas deal 40 damage per shot along with no more than 13 splash damage (excluding ''Plants vs. Zombies 2) PuffShroom puff1.png|Spores deal 20 damage per shot ProjectileCactus.png|Spikes deal 20 damage per shot and pop balloons Projectile star.png|Stars deal 20 damage per shot Cabbagepult cabbage.png|Cabbages deal 40 damage per shot Cornpult kernal.png|Kernels deal 20 damage per shot Cornpult butter.png|Butter deals 40 damage per shot and temporarily paralyzes hit zombies Melonpult melon.png|Melons deal 80 damage per shot along with no more than 26 splash damage WinterMelon projectile.png|Frozen melons deal 80 damage per shot and slow down hit zombies along with no more than 26 splash damage CobCannon cob.png|Corn cobs deal 1800 damage per shot in a 3x3 area ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 '''Note:' The stats below only apply to Level 1 plants. Pea 2.png|Peas deal 20 damage per shot Boomerange Proj.png|Bloomerangs deal 20 damage per shot Cabbage 2.png|Cabbages deal 40 damage per shot Cabbage Big.png|Big cabbages deal 200 damage per shot Hd bonk.png|Bonk Choys deal 15 damage per shot Frozen Pea2.png|Frozen peas deal 20 damage per shot and slow down hit zombies Big Pea.png|Big peas deal 600 damage per shot Kernel 2.png|Kernels deal 20 damage per shot Butter 2.png|Butter does 40 damage per shot and temporarily paralyzes zombies hit Snapdragonfire.png|Fire deals 30 damage per shot HD SIKRE.png|Spikeweeds deal 10 damage per shot every 0.526 seconds Coconut 2.png|Coconuts deal 900 damage per shot Giant Coconut.png|Giant coconuts deal 1200 damage per shot Hd spike rpo.png|Spikerocks deal 20 damage per shot every 0.526 seconds Giant Pea2.png|Giant peas deal 400 damage per shot PvZ2 Plants Lightning Reed.png|Lightning Reeds deal 10 damage per shot with 10 damage per shot splash damage Water Melon 2.png|Melons deal 80 damage per shot with 40 damage per shot of splash damage Frozen Melon 2.png|Frozen melons deal 80 damage per shot and slow down hit zombies with bonus 40 splash damage LazerLaser.jpg|Lasers deal 40 damage per shot BigLazerLaser.jpg|Big lasers deal 1800 damage per shot Plasma.png|Plasma deals 800 damage per shot Big Plasma.png|Big plasma does 4000 damage, and it instantly kills any zombie except the Zombots, which it will only deal 2500 damage per shot. It does 6000 damage to Jurassic Gargantuars. Magnifying-Grass HD.png|Magnifying Grass deals 550 damage per shot when being tapped by the player Star2.png|Stars deal 20 damage per shot Big Star.png|Big stars deal 400 damage per shot Puff2.png|Spores deal 20 damage per shot HD_F_Shroom.png|Fume-shrooms deal 40 damage per shot Cyan Bulb.png|An Aquamarine bulb deal 40 damage per shot Blue Bulb.png|A blue bulb deals 120 damage per shot Orange Bulb 2.png|An orange bulb deals 180 damage per shot Power Bulb.png|An exploding bulb deals 600 damage per shot, with bonus 30 splash damage Thistle.png|Prickles deal 40 damage per shot Power Thistle.png|Power prickles deal 240 damage per shot Pit.png|Pits deal 20 damage per shot Banana 2.png|Bananas deal 1200 damage per shot in a 1x3 area Flaming Pepper2.png|Flaming peppers deal 50 damage per shot and additional 10 splash damage in 3x3 area Rutabaga.png|Rutabagas deal 10 damage per shot Big Rutubaga.png|Big rutabagas deal 70 damage per shot Dandelion's bomb.png|Explosive seeds deal 50 damage per shot in a 1x1 square every 1.5 seconds Akee Seed.png|Akee seeds deal 60 damage per shot to the first two zombies it hits, then 40 damage per shot to the rest EndurianHD.png|Endurians deal 20 damage per shot per 1.5 seconds Stinger.png|Stingers deal 20 damage per shot Small flying b.png|A small berry deals 200 damage per shot Medium flying berry.png|A medium strawberry deals 400 damage per shot Giant flying berry.png|A giant strawberry deals 900 damage per shot Official HD Phat Beet.png|Phat Beets do 15 damage Official HD Celery Stalker.png|Celery Stalkers do 100 damage Spike2.png|Spikes deal 30 damage per shot Power Spike.png|Power spikes deal 60 damage per shot Spore-0.png|Spores from Spore-shrooms deal 50 damage per shot PrimalPeaProjectile.png|Pea boulders deal 50 damage per shot Powered projectile nightshade.png|Leaves deal 100 damage per shot in 4 seconds (long range) or 200 damage per shot in 4 seconds (close range) PFed projectile nightshade.png|Powered leaves deal 600 damage per shot Explosivebud.png|Explosive buds deal 30 direct damage per shot and 25 splash damage per shot Heart.png|Hearts deal 40 damage per hit and stack up to 80 sometimes to complete maximum damage shot of 95 Electric_Peashooter_pea.png|Electric peas deal 5 direct damage per shot and 20 splash damage per shot Electricchain.png|Voltaic arcs deal 40 damage per shot every second Electric Currant2.png|Electric Currants deal 80 contact damage every 1.5 seconds ApplemortarprojectileHD.png|Apple Mortar's projectiles deal 30 damage per shot and stuns zombie ApplemortarprojectilePFHD.png|Apple Mortar's Plant Food projectiles deal 50 damage per shot and the stun effect lasts longer Wasabi Whip2C.png|Wasabi Whips do 40 damage Bombegranate Seeds.png|Bombegranate seeds do 200 damage Parsnip2C.png|Parsnip does 80 damage HD-Fila-mint.png|Fila-mint does 150 damage Arma-Mint HD.png|Arma-mint projectiles do 1200 damage Pepperminthd.png|Pepper-mint flames deal 100 damage per hit Unpowered Shadow Peashooter Projectile.jpg|Shadow peas do 30 damage Unknown_(8).png|Shadow Peashooter lasers do 70 damage Powered Shadow Peashooter Plant Food Projectile.jpg|Spirit Bombs do 900 damage Blastberry Vine2.png|Blastberry Vines do 15 damage Pokra2.png|Pokras do 60 damage Pyre Vine2.png|Pyre Vine flames do 30 damage Ice Bloom2.png|Ice Blooms do 50 damage Ultomato2.png|Big Ultomatoes do 1600 damage See also *Plants ru:Повреждение_от_атаки Category:Game mechanics